Love over hate
by HedaBear
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics- Heda Lexa and Wanheda Clarke have created peace. Octavia has been pinning after her love of the mechanic omega, who has yet to realize this. Will Raven ever notice or will it be too late for Octavia before the ground takes back what is truly theirs? Dedicated to all those who got cheated on by their exs! This story is for you!


This is dedicated to all those girls, and guys, who got cheated on by their mentally abusive girlfriends/exs who blammed you for the break up and somehow you believed it. good news, my ex has a new girlfriend, aka the one who cheated on me with, and she FUCKING DOWNGRADED! Can you believe this shit? She looks nasty. I know I am but DAMN. Anyway, I feel SO much better about her and her stank ass girlfriend. I'm sure shes nice but im just waiting for this girl to get cheated on to. Sad life huh? xD I realize some people actually reads this. I'm a nice girl, not one of those brooding exs, but i got her gf as a friend suggestion on my FB so... Yeah, f my life right? I'm currently looking for a girl so if you know of one, hit me up! ...seriously, super social outcast here.

While waiting for my college advisor to message me back with what I need for courses, I had an awesome thought dream, one of those where you can't help but fanfiction in your head while being conscious. It was hot and I was like, f it! So here is the crazy dream. Inspired by the Clexa alpha/omega fanfictions I read about. So, if you don't like it, go talk to my ex-girlfriend, you can join the club, ill give you her Fanfiction name. I don't own anything. If I did, fuck you Jason for killing Lexa! And the next season, 'mom I loved her.' 'i know.' the feeeels -crying- roll the tape!

* * *

Octavia felt the strain against her crotch, her cock springing up slightly at just the thought of her Raven. Hers as in, not claimed but loved. She had been hinting at romantic feelings, something everyone but Raven had noticed for the past few months. Octavia, the ever romantic from reading how it worked in books, collected, and brought old world parts to the mechanic, who was always more than happy. Half of the hut that Raven lived in was built by Octavia's hands. Weeks of prior hunting and using the mass amounts of sewing skills she had to create a water proof, temperature controlled hut better than anyone else. Octavia most slept in the woods, but some night it was too perfect when she watched the older girl that she slept there.

Whenever Octavia thought of the girl, her mind went everywhere. From the thoughts of her in her arms, to her beneath her, moaning HER name and taking HER cock, to thoughts of growing old together. The warrior ever protecting her mechanic. But Octavia shook her head, trying to calm herself before making her way back to camp, collecting her trophies from her hunt, loading them onto her horse that she had traded in Ton DC for. Something the Arkers didn't understand was that many of the people would trade for meat, bones, furs, and even fresh water for such items. Not everyone hunted, most fought, so meat and such were always a wanted expense. Something she taught Raven the last time they were there when she learned of how many animals she could trade for equipment that Raven could use.

Octavia knew she had mated without ever kissing or marking the girl as hers. Bellamy called her 'whipped,' but honestly if Raven needed anything, Octavia would go to the end of the worlds to get it. Fresh flowers in a make-shift vase were replaced weekly by Octavia, something Raven commented on loving as it brought the outside to her technology filled tent. A canister of salve for hands was also placed there, Octavia having learned it from a traveling healer. Abby was making it like nothing, trading it for other supplies as well. Arkadia had its own small trading area, growing weekly from nearby groups coming in to trade and learn about the guns.

Raven's newest task, if she could, was to find the guns and bullets from the old world, including guides on how to make them. Currently, they only had one and had traded enough goods to collect a good amount of gun powder to produce a small number of bullets. This was the only weapon they had that was a major difference to the Grounders. Not that Octavia wanted to use it, her swords made her deadlier than anyone in the camp, besides Clarke who stayed by Lexa's side, rebuilding the coalition together.

With enough furs and meat, she should be able to go into Ton DC and spread some talk about what she was looking for. Indra still resided there, training Octavia whenever she could, even called her duanga, _daughter_ , whenever she was introduced. It was proudful and one Raven celebrated with her that night, drinking and having fun. Hopping onto the horse, Octavia set back to her home, to Raven. Octavia had set out a skinning area, somewhere close to the woman she secretly loved but would be kept busy.

Upon entering Arkadia, she could smell the different scents of both Trikru and Skaikru. With the impending wedding in Polis connecting both clans, many members of Trikru have come over to help build up the small area into a small city. The fences still held the main members of Skaikru but a second defense was put around the larger areas of the housing, even inclosing a lot of the farming lands that the Gardening sector of the Ark had been working on since they landed. Octavia smiled as the many small children running around, both from both tribes, laughing and playing. Many even whispered, Octavia kom Skaikru, and other forms of owwwes and aweless. It wasn't rare for Octavia to show herself but the many feats and honors bestowed upon her were something of pride. Something she wishes that Raven would notice. For every feat, in a romantic way, would honor Raven.

But the scent of Raven was gone. When Octavia tied up her horse at the stables, carrying her hunts to the mechanics hut, it was cold and empty. The fire long since out and the hut without someone inside of it. Octavia wasn't as worried. Raven would make runs all around the camp to fix electricity problems. Her biggest project was one her and one of the other mechanics wanted. They had found a warehouse of old solar panels, still in amazing shape and 'better quality' than that on the ark, Raven's words. They were in the process of covering every inch of the roofs in panels and creating a timer so that the panels moved with the sun and generating light for the whole of Arkadia. So far, a good half of the buildings were covered, generating power for the whole area and powering up batteries for the rovers and such.

Octavia started to skin and cut the animals, various rabbits and two deer, though small, and a few squirrels that she had tried her hand at archery at. Raven was better at archery than she was, always the pro at hand-to-hand and weaponry. By the time Octavia was done, she heard the creaking of metal, the tell-tale sign that Raven was walking nearby. By the time Octavia had stored the meat inside her makeshift smoker, she turned around to smile at the girl.

Instead she was holding onto the girl, who had fallen into her arms. Raven didn't break, there were few times where she was in massive pain and crying, but she always got back up. She broke in Octavia's arms. Raven's leg was bleeding, her whole body covered in mud. It looked like blood was seeping through her clothes. Octavia screamed, "Raven! Raven, talk to me, baja, _please_!"

Raven looked at Octavia but passed out. Falling deeper into the arms of the warrior, who was now panicking, picking up the lighter girl, careful of both her leg and her body, running to the medical ward, screaming, "Someone call Abby! Get the medical ward ready!"

Within seconds of entering, Abby was already there, collecting Raven from Octavia. They had put her on a stretcher, wheeling her into one of the private medical rooms. Jackson had to hold Octavia back, who was following Abby. Jackson and two other men had to hold her back while she argued, "No, let me go! Raven's hurt and I need to know what happened!"

Jackson screamed back, "Then let us do our job and wait out here! You know you can't go in there!" Though he did screech back at the smell of her alpha pheromones seeping through, trying to get at her omega to ease the pain and hurt.

Octavia stopped struggling, giving up, letting the men let go of her. She paced shortly before putting her fist through the wall, "Fuuuuck!"

Jackson spoke softly, "I'll be back soon. Wait here."

Jackson left, heading to where both Abby and Raven were. Octavia couldn't hear anything. When she saw Monty pass by she asked if he could watch over her furs and smoker. Monty had become the Ark's main agriculture genius and part-time engineer who worked with Raven. He was one of Raven's best friend, one of the original 100 delinquents. He nodded, explaining that he needed to go to her hut anyway because she fixed his radio.

Octavia sat in one of the chairs for what seemed like hours, the metal walls reminding her of her time enclosed under the floors of the Ark, the reason for her inability to sleep anywhere near the metal bucket.

It had to have been three hours, though the clock said it was thirty minutes, before Abby walked out. Abby motioned for Octavia into one of the smaller rooms, and Octavia's face dropped. This was never good. As soon as the door closed, Abby asked, "Octavia, please take a seat."

"No, if I do I'll just get up. What happened?" Octavia asked, trying not to release both her pheromones and worry, though failing miserably at both.

"It looks like she was beaten, probably to the ground and kicked on. We… We believed she might have been rap- "

"Who did it? Tell me and I swear, they will never see the light of day!"

"Octavia, calm down. Let me finish."

Octavia tried to stop the tears from flowing, feeling bad for the Omega she loved, "Just let me know when you are done."

"This is…tough, I know Octavia. Just give us time. She passed out before, she promised us to keep you calm. Said she knew you'd get crazy," at this Octavia smiled at Raven's smugness, even with her hurt and in the other room, "Instead of tearing, they ripped off her undergarments. But from what Raven could tell us before passing out was they didn't. Instead they got disgusted and…hurt her. She said visiting Azgeda came, thinking she was a whore and a cripple."

At this, Octavia growled, scaring the Beta. Octavia was a force to be reckoned with, any she had been known, seen, and rumored to kick anyone's ass at the mention of the word, grimp, _cripple_. Raven was hers, she was no cripple. She was Octavia kom Skaikru's and nobody touched what was hers.

Abby continued, "She has their knife that they used. I'll give you free-range with what you want to do and how you do it but make sure they ARE the men."

With that, Abby handed Raven the knife, knowing Octavia could find the man who it belonged to. Octavia took it, studying it. She immediately knew who to look for. Azgeda was a large group with many different parts. Each knife was like a code, the region they were from, the kills, and how they fought. It was new, slightly never used, still sharp. She knew who and what to look for. _For Raven_.

Octavia nodded, but stopped, "How would she have their knife?"

"It's not for me to tell Octavia. We are going to wait for her to wake up but it could be hours."

"Well this won't take long. If she wakes up before I get back, tell her I'm going to honor her."

By the time Octavia came back, the sun had retreated, shrouding the people with darkness, except for her Raven's lights. It lit the way for her back into camp. She discarded her bloody articles, changing into fresh clothes that she kept at Raven's. By the time she entered the clinic, she heard the voice, "where is Octavia? I'm getting out of her to find her since none of you don't even know where she is."

Octavia laughed, turning the corner to find Raven trying to put on her brace, obviously in pain but determination, "Don't get up on my account birdy. If you stopped flapping those wings of yours- "

"I know, I would get more done," Raven muttered her soul and eyes calming down at the sight of Octavia.

Octavia gave Abby a silent nod, as if to explain that she had done her job for the co-chancellor, who nodded back. Octavia was immediately at Raven's side, rubbing her back as she kneeled before her broken bird. She would do anything to help her. Which is why she jumped when Raven's hands cupped her cheeks, making Octavia look at Raven, who was smiling, "So where were you?"

"I had stuff to do. How else can I keep up with your demands?" Octavia fibbed, but she knew Raven could see through it.

"Uh-huh, how badly did they suffer?"

"…I know you wouldn't want it long. It was short."

"That's what I thought... Thank you my warrior."

Octavia blushed, smiling at the term. Raven used it but when she did, it made Octavia's heart sing. Octavia growled, closing her eyes as Raven kissed her cheek, thanking her.

Abby was silent, watching the scene of the two. She could feel the connection, much like herself and Jake had. She walked out, but made sure Raven understood she could leave.

Octavia heard it, offering, "Want to go home?"

Raven nodded, "Home, I like that."

Octavia offered Raven help up but Raven asked, "Think you can carry me? I know I can't walk it and you're really good at it."

Octavia joked around, scoffing, "Good excuse. You just want to be near me," which she still lifted the girl, carrying her to her hut.

Raven nuzzled into Octavia's neck, "You know me too well… So, when did you move into my hut?"

Octavia stuttered, even slightly, but not noticeable, tripping her feet up before answering, "Is it bothersome? I can take it all out. I didn't mean- "

"Yes, you did… I'm just that focused… Thank you. I know I don't say it but thank you."

"You're my bird, I will always take care of you."

Raven nodded, slightly kissing Octavia's neck. When the hut was insight, Raven mumbled, "You know, many of the originals are all having children. Don't you think you should try mating? Just imagine the trouble with mini-Octavia's all over."

Octavia chuckled. She had heard this from Bellamy, who was happily mated and married to Echo, who herself was pregnant with twins. Octavia just nuzzled into Raven, hoping to convey her feelings, "All the more to protect you with."

Octavia could have sworn she felt a kiss and mumbling, but Raven was already hissing in pain by the time they stepped into the hut. Octavia's furs and meat was nicely kept, Monty having kept the promise, something she would owe him for later. For right now, her focus was on her engineer.

Octavia put Raven down soft on one of the comfier chairs, specifically Octavia's chair that she got made to lay with her head on the arm and her feet dangling off to watch Raven and help her quickly when she needed it, if ever. Raven was clutching her arm, currently covered in bandages. It looked to be seeping through, something that Abby might have told Raven about because the girl looked worried, as if her secret would come out.

Octavia went up to grab some nearby bandages that they kept whenever Raven burned or hurt herself with some invention or task. Raven started to get jittery, looking everywhere but at Octavia as Octavia kneeled, asking silently, "Can I help you?"

Raven just nodded, fresh tears swelling up in her eyes. Octavia knew that whatever was there hurt more than her leg could ever cause to her. But she also loved how her Raven was a strong and independent woman. She wouldn't wipe the tears away, but hoped her actions and words carried the weight tenfold. Octavia helped Raven take off her shirt, trying not to start at the gorgeous, yet small body of the girl. Octavia reminded herself to start to give Octavia snacks when she worked, as the girl never ate while she worked.

The bandage had red splotches but it was here that Raven noticed the spelling on the bandages. The blood itself was writing something and without the full letters and shape, Octavia knew what it was. But as per the Raven in her head, calming down the raging Alpha, she reminded herself that they were gone, no longer alive to bother her sweet and kind omega.

As Octavia took scissors, cutting the bandage, Raven glanced up, unable to meet the eyes of the warrior, who took care of her every need. She knew that Octavia was in love with her. She was a super genius. Yes, it took a lot longer but when she noticed the grounders calling herself Octavia's, everything added up. It wouldn't make sense to Raven who was used to Arker traditions but after this bit of information and a culture lesion from Clarke, everything made sense. Octavia had been slowly and softly trying to show what a good warrior she was. Besides the traditional, can hunt and cook for you, provide for you, Raven knew it went deeper whenever Raven's leg was just shooting in pain. Octavia would always take off the brace, massaging it until it was at a level of pain that Raven never knew about. Not in a bad way, with her own hands, the pain was manageable, but Octavia knew where to touch and where the spasm of muscles was. Raven couldn't feel a thing but Octavia's hands lite her up like fire.

When her wound met the open air, Raven took a sharp breath. The pain medicine Abby put on it was thick enough to still be inside of the carvings, the word cripple in Triangelesh laid on her skin. It was a reminder of who she was… Those men, if she could call them that knew before anyone else exactly what was wrong with her, more than she and the various other omegas from her sector knew.

What surprised Raven was an added pressure to her wound. When she looked down, her mind shut down for once in her life. Octavia kom Skaikru, the warrior who helped Clarke defeat A.L.I.E, brought back a shattered coalition, killed Titus before he could shoot either of their Heda's, was kissing her wound as if her very kiss could heal it. Raven watched her trace her lips over each section of the letters, not one spot was missed, even kissing the small and large bruises. When she wrapped it all up, Octavia looked at Raven, muttering, "You are never and have never been those words."

"Octavia... But I am."

"If you are then it is because you are MINE."

Raven's heart melted, "Octavia, I can't be yours."

"Why not? I can provide, give you whatever you need. If I have moved too fast, I can- "

"Octavia, listen… You haven't moved fast at all. Most Alphas would have done it on the first day and not cared about the other. You've protected me from them all, and I've watched as you backed down if an Alpha ever did come near. Waiting for me to either accept them or ask you to move them away," at this she smirked as she watched Octavia's smug smile make her way across her face, memories of all those broken Alpha's she pulled away from the flightless bird, "This has nothing to do with you… You're perfect in every form of the word… I'm not."

"That's not true."

"It is… Niron _, love_ , I'm not good for you at all."

Raven watched as several different emotions and thoughts covered Octavia's mind. Waiting but a few seconds, Octavia spoke out, looking at Raven as if reminding her that she was still a teenager, "Do you breathe?"

"Yes, but what does this- "

"Does your heart beat?"

"Gd, yes, Octavia, for you."

"Do you live?"

"Sha, ai gona, _yes, my warrior_."

"Then how are you not good enough for me?"

"You'll want little- "

"Now stop, Raven."

"No, you… you need to- "

"I know."

Raven stopped, looking shocked at the woman who put her hands-on Raven's cheeks, releasing her alpha pheromones inside the tent, calming the omega. Octavia spoke more, though closer and loving, "I know what they did to you my bird. I know they clipped your wings. I know what was traded in exchange. Rumors make their ways up the air ducts when you live in them for as long as I have. I know that your mother got what she wanted in exchange to limit the population and clip the omegas."

"Now you see why- "

"I want to mate you."

Raven stared at Octavia, who had bowed her head, still kneeling, removing her hands to place one on her knee, the other on the floor, "I, Octavia kom Skaikru, swear to defend and uphold your name. I wish to live the rest of my days in your presence and spend the rest of eternity with you. If you will take me, I will provide whatever you need, whatever you want, and whatever you seek. Your goals will be my goals, your troubles mine. And when you deem fit, I wish to marry you."

Raven could only cry, feeling the love and devotion from the sky girl durned grounder warrior. Raven could only nod, until she realized Octavia couldn't see her, waiting patiently for her long-awaited answer, "Yes, I accept. As long as you allow me to do the same for you as well."

And it was in that moment the mood got hotter. Raven, unable to fully go into heat, could smell the Alpha pheromones of Octavia's cock, which wanted nothing more than to mate her omega. Testing how _her omega_ sounded in her head, Raven could feel herself getting wetter, gushing, and soaking her panties in her fluids. "Octavia, mate me. Make me yours."

In a second, Raven was lifted in Octavia's arms, however gently and caring enough to not harm her leg in the process. Octavia settled her down but not before ripping off both of their clothing. Raven moaned at the sight of her Alpha naked before her, her cock standing erect before her. Raven was proud and sarcastic, but standing before the girl of her dreams, she felt small, like as if the sight of herself would turn Octavia away. But Octavia, whatever Gods blessed Raven with her, knew it and was immediately looking up and down her Raven, growling softly, "You're perfect Raven."

Raven blushed, the mighty mechanic had fallen with such the kindest and sweetest of words. Gd, this isn't like her at all. The mighty, sarcastic, strong mechanic who dealt with a bullet in her spine, a computer taking control of her body and mind, succumbing to a girl who stole her heart. She was fucked.

Octavia pushed Raven onto the bed, which Octavia would add to her list of items to not only trade for a bigger one but with more pillows. Her mate deserved the best, not meager scraps from the table. Tonight, she would give her the main course, the real meat, hers. Octavia rested Raven in the pillows, kissing her softly, savoring the taste of her Omega on her lips.

Octavia's hands were everywhere and nowhere, all over her body, burning and searing marks into her lover's body. Raven moaned Octavia's name, holding onto her as they kissed. When Octavia pulled apart, it wasn't long before she was trailing her lips south towards her lover's tits. Raven was unusually hard, her clit blaring hard, her pussy gushing, and it was embarrassing that when Octavia's mouth went on her tits, she had only a few seconds before her first orgasm ripped through her system.

Octavia heard it, her clock hardening at knowing that her omega came at the feeling of her on her tit. She could smell the juices coming out of her omega's slit, telling herself _We have time, make what is ours feel good. WE will enjoy our rewards from what is ours._ Octavia nodded, pulling away to look at Raven, who was more embarrassed than anything, "Raven, ai niron, let me love you. I'll make you cum multiple times tonight. Don't be embarrassed, we have all eternity to love another."

Raven's heart thumped loudly, singing for her Alpha, who heard and went back to sucking on her loves tits. Octavia's hands went to her own cock, which was shining from precum. Octavia took some of it, rubbing it on her fingers before taking one finger and sheathing it in her lover's pussy, loving the gasp as it came out from her omega's mouth.

Raven wanted her Alpha's cock now, she needed it, begging, "Please Octavia, I need it now."

Octavia shook her head, "No, I need to prepare you first."

Raven shook her head, bringing her Alpha's face to hers, putting the good leg around her lover's waist, bringing the hard cock to her pussy, earning a moan from her Alpha, "I want it now. I don't care. I need it, I'm burning up without it. Mate me."

Octavia growled deeply, watching as her omega took her cock in her hands, which were covered with her own juices and started to jerk off her cock. Octavia moaned, feeling Raven play with her balls while jerking her off. When Octavia felt the tip of her cock being wetted, she noticed that Raven already had her legs wide open, though she opened her good leg more than the other, possibly in pain but her hormone filled mind had other ideas.

Octavia nodded, sheathing into her omega in one go, not waiting. Both woman moaned, filling the thick walls of the tent with moans of their actions. Anyone from the outside couldn't hear, nor would they have cared. Octavia had long since claimed Raven as hers, they were just going to make it official.

Octavia couldn't even wait a second, Raven was already moving around, cursing, "Fuck, you're so fucking big!"

Octavia smiled, feeling her omegas walls clenching around her cock as she took her in, "Next time, listen to me when I want to make sure you hurt less."

Raven smiled, "SO there will be a next time?"

Octavia nuzzled her lover's neck, smelling her glands, ready to be mated and bite into, "Yes niron, and another and another and another."

At each word, Octavia thrusted into her omega, feeling her walls contract against her. IT felt so good for the Alpha, who growled at her mating, glad and happy that Octavia had finally come to her senses and mated the mechanic. Raven was close, her leg being held down by Octavia in such a way that it didn't hurt. But Octavia wanted more, she lifted her omega's ass higher and pounded her lover, earning slaps and the loudest moans from her lover, "Fucking shit Octavia, yes! Fuck baby, you feel so good in me! Holy hell, Octavia!"

When Raven got closer, Octavia showed her own neck, the gland red, "Niron, mark me as well."

Raven stopped, listening to what her lover said, "But… I'm not an- "

"You are my equal, my mate, my omega, my everything. I will accept nothing less."

Raven nodded, feeling herself get closer. Octavia's knot was beating red and hard, Raven able to feel it teasing at her entrance the more Octavia thrusted in her. And Octavia was close.

Octavia kissed her omega hard, "I love you Raven Reyes," before biting down on her lover's gland, inserting both her cock and knot in before exploding her sperm into her omega. Raven cried out, her own orgasm mixing with her alpha's, biting down on Octavia's gland, the two of them creating bite marks for the other, their juices mixing together. But Octavia's knot kept spurting out sperm. Raven was overflowing with it, a few drops seeping through the bond that Octavia made with her knot.

The two women came down from their mating, the room a mix of Raven's omega scent sated and Octavia's Alpha scent a permeant scent for any who walked in. This was Octavia's home, forever more, where her omega was and all those who stepped inside would know she ruled her equally with her lover.

The two kissed, with Octavia rubbing her omega's bad leg. The two of them rested, knowing it would take a few hours before the knot would go down and allow Octavia to safety release.

By the next morning, Octavia was already out on her horse, searching for not only more canvas for the tent but also pillows and the like. Anything to everything to make her omega's living area better. Lincoln himself was proud of the Skai grounder, who he knew wanted nothing more than to be with the mechanic. He was able to procure a bed, in honor of Octavia's mating, which was a luxury within itself as they were very rare to come by without having been ruined.

When Octavia came back with it, she made a frame for it and collected the necessary blankets and pillows. In a day, not only had she enlarged their home but also their bed. When Raven returned from the medical ward that night, she was shocked to see this. AS the mechanic, the area around the tent had room, allowing for experiments and testing, which allowed Octavia to put her tanning, skinning, and smoker around, making it feel more like a home than a workshop. It wasn't until one of the Skaikru made a comment that allowed both Octavia and Raven to move the fortress of a place outside of the Skai gates. The people were more than happy to accommodate and gave the mechanic and her Alpha a large space, much larger than inside the gates to be used as theirs.

Raven and Octavia enjoyed the time and distance away from their friends and family. Over time, Raven looked at her scars as nothing more than just another adventure. When she saw it, she saw less of what people saw and more of what Octavia saw, hers.

Octavia herself spent most days as before. Reporting to the metal camp for orders, collecting meats and items to sell and trade, creating a life for herself and Raven. One afternoon, Raven had come back, electing a happy smile and a horny body, not that Octavia minded.

A month later, Octavia was asleep in bed, enjoying the sound of the birds and the bustle of their neighbors. Raven however ran out of the bed, cursing her bad leg before throwing up in a nearby bucket, thankfully without anything in it. Octavia rose, following her omega, rubbing her back. It was there Raven explained, "I'm pregnant my Alpha."

Octavia stopped for a second, 'No wonder she was so happy. Abby must have found a way to get Raven's body back to working in the baby making department.' But when Octavia went to speak back to her omega, Raven was afraid.

"I'm so sorry my warrior… I never told you that it happened. You deserved to know. You might- "

"Stop niron, you are mine and I am yours. Yes, it would have been nice to know but I'm going to be a mother, we are going to have a child. It's a miracle, why would I be angry at you? I love you, child, or no child. This child will be loved and be a fine warrior."

"What about a mechanic? Don't you be hating on what I do."

Octavia chuckled, holding her lover in her arms, smiling, "They can be both, inventor and warrior, the greatest to ever live."

The two woman sat there, thinking about the future that grew in Raven's belly, smiling at their fate and future to come.


End file.
